The Gothic Wedding
by Staredcraft
Summary: COMPLETED! Sequel to The Gothic Girl. Tommy and Gaz are finally getting married, but someone has plans to put a stop to their happiness. Read and find out. Please R&R.
1. The Uninvited Guest

The Uninvited Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything All Grown Up or Invader Zim

The wedding march music is starting to play at a church  
  
Inside, Tommy is at the alter, he turns his head and sees Gaz, his bride, walking towards him. Her veil is over her face. Her father is walking with her. Then he lets her go and takes a seat.  
  
The minister smiles. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see the union of these two. If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace?"  
  
No one spoke  
  
"Gaz Membrane, do you take this man, to be your husband?" He asked.  
  
"I do?" Gaz smiled.  
  
"And do you, Tommy, take his woman to be your wife?" He asked.  
  
"I do." Tommy smiled.  
  
The rings were handed to them. They each put them on the others fingers.  
  
"You may now, Kiss the bride." The minister smiled.  
  
Tommy moved the veil off and the two kissed.  
  
"Ok! That's good enough for now!" A voice called out.  
  
Turns out this was all a recital. Gaz had just the veil on, no dress or anything else, just her usual outfit. Everyone, all of their friends and family, applauded.  
  
Tommy and Gaz blushed.  
  
Prof. Membrane smiled. "Come on now, lets all head over to the restaurant for dinner."  
  
Tommy and Gaz sighed with relief.  
  
"Nice save dad." Gaz whispered to him.  
  
All of the girls went with Gaz, while all the guys went with Tommy.  
  
However, unknown to them, a mysterious spy-bot was spying in on them.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
At a strange lab of some sort, a green skinned being is looking at the two.  
  
"Grr...Gaz, I do not know why you've chosen that earthling. He cannot be worthy to one such as I. I will prove that no one can have you. NO ONE!" He yelled.  
  
A weird robot with Green Eyes just stares.

Back in the Girls hotel...

The girls are hanging out at Gaz's apartment with Tommy not in sight (it was known that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before his wedding so he's staying at his parents for a while).

"Man, we envy ya Gaz. Any one of us would want Tommy as a boyfriend for his work on the best movie ever." Lil said.

"Not me. I'm his cousin remember." Angelica reminded everyone.

"She didn't mean you, Angelica." Susie said with a sigh.

"Man, I betcha you and Tommy are excited about the big day, huh?" asked Kimi with a smirk.

"Oh, I am. But I'm worry." Gaz said with a sigh.

"Why should you be? You're going to marry Tommy." Kimi said a bit surprised.

"Well, I'm afraid something would happen that would either destroy or messed up the wedding." Gaz admitted.

"Come yourself, girlfriend." Kimi said patting her friend on the back. "What's more to worry about? I am dating Timmy Turner now, your brother agrees to lay off the alien stuff during the wedding, Tommy isn't scheduled to do any film stuff, and everything is mellow. What else could go wrong?"

"I could you're right."

"Come on. Are we going to do something or are we going to bored ourselves?" asked Lil bored.

"How about video games? I'm going to beat you all." Gaz said with a smirk.

"Sez you!" laughed Susie.

At the guys' hotel, Tommy is hanging out with the guys.

"Man, I hope things goes well in time for the wedding. I'd been looking forward to this all my life." Tommy said with a sigh.

"Remind you of anyone, Dil." Phil told Dil with a smirk.

"Shut up." Dil told Phil.

"Well, at least you got a few days of being a bachelor before you're married to my sister. So how about we celebrate?" asked Dib.

"Okay, but two things. No alcohol or strip people. We don't want Gaz to be ticked off at Tommy." Chuckie told everyone.

"Or Kimi at me." Timmy Turner added, remembering he is still with Kimi.

"Man, with things turning out right, what could go wrong?" asked Tommy.

Tommy should have known that he should never say that.

The next day is the day of the wedding  
  
Inside the bride's dressing room, Kimi, who is the brides-maid, is helping Gaz with her wedding dress. It is a black colored, rather gothic looking dress that kind of had a vampires-twist to it.  
  
"I can't believe you actually got someone to make that dress from your designs." Kimi said. Gaz had difficulties getting people to make her dress because as soon as they found out it was black, and not white, most of them refused right away.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing we waited until we got here to New York to find a dress-maker who would do it." Gaz smiled.  
  
"Yeah...and another thing. WHY New York?" Angelica, who was nearby, asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I always wanted to go to the Big Apple and I figured that it just seemed right to have the wedding there, away from all those movie people who would had bothered us if we followed Tommy's Hollywood-wedding suggestion." Gaz replied.  
  
"Say, Gaz, the only people from your side is just your father and brother and that weird, tall, thin old lady. Who is she anyway?" Lil asked.  
  
"Her? Oh she's my brother's old teacher Ms. Bitters. I just invited her here because, besides my dad, brother, and me, she was the only other actually smart person from my town. That is if you ignore her rambling and yelling." Gaz replied. Then a smirk came across her face. "Besides, I knew it would drive Dib nuts if she was here."  
  
Elsewhere in the church  
  
Dib is greeting people inside. Just then someone or something slithered up to him.  
  
"Dib!" She yelled.  
  
Dib jumped and, slowly, turned around. "Oh! Ms. Bitters! How nice to see you!" He said nervously.  
  
"What are you doing here? Planning on ruining your own sisters wedding with all your alien rambling!" She snarled. Ms. Bitters never liked any student she's had, until she later got Gaz in her class. Gaz was the only student Ms Bitters respected.  
  
Dib shook his head fast. "Eh...no Ms. Bitters. I promised her I wouldn't dare do such a thing."  
  
"Good." Ms. Bitters said coldly. Then she looked out into the main area. "You know I went to a wedding once."  
  
Flashback  
  
A younger Ms. Bitters was walking down the aisle dressed as a flower-girl. Suddenly one of the candles nearby fell, lit the end of the trail of flowers, and, like a fuse, the flames moved all the way to her and set her on fire. She ran around and around.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Dib shivered nervously.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Tommy is in the Grooms dressing room, his dad is there helping him with his tie. Grandpa Lou and Uncle Drew and the rest of the guys were there too.  
  
"There you go champ." Stu smiled. "You ready?"  
  
Tommy shook his head. "Not really dad."  
  
"Hey, cheer up Tommy." Drew smiled as he looked at his nephew. "You're getting married to a great girl, you're having a great movie-making career going for you already, and you have the support of all your friends and family."  
  
Prof. Membrane put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "And my Daughter is definitely one of a kind. Although I never paid much attention to her as she was growing up, I can tell you that she really has changed since she's met you. Why I can't even beginning to remember how many times she's caused Dib pain or problems. However when you came into her life, I can already tell you she's changed for the better."  
  
"Yeah I know." Tommy sighed. "It's just...Marriage seems so...so...final."  
  
"Now listen here sprout." Grandpa Lou said as he came up to his grandson. "Marriage may seem final but it's not, it's a whole new beginning. Once you're married, you have a whole world of new things opened up for you. Like kids, grand-kids, your first home, everything."  
  
Tommy smiled. "You're right Grandpa."  
  
Chuckie walked up to Tommy. "Thanks for having me be the best man."  
  
"Of course, who else would I give that job to? You're my best bud." Tommy smiled.  
  
Chuckie nodded.  
  
Stu looked at the clock. "Oh, come on now champ. It's almost time." With that, everyone got into their places.  
  
Later  
  
Everyone starts to walk down the aisle into their seats. Soon everyone is there, except Gaz and her father. The organ starts to play "Here Comes the Bride". Tommy turns to see Gaz in the most beautiful dress he's ever seen her wear. He is rather jaw dropped.  
  
As they're coming down, Membrane whispered to his daughter. "You look lovely Gaz dear."  
  
"Thanks dad." Gaz smiled.  
  
Then Prof. Membrane let her go and took a seat.  
  
Tommy and Gaz looked at each other happily.  
  
The minister cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see the union of these two. If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace?"  
  
Suddenly there was a huge explosion that made a huge hole in the wall. The shockwave knocked some people back, and Gaz into Tommy's arms. They all looked up to see a rather tall, green skinned creature with Spider-legs that seemed to come out of a pak on his back, come out of the hole.  
  
"I object." He snarled.  
  
"Zim." Gaz gasped.


	2. The Challenge

The Challenge

"See, see?! What did I tell ya?!" Dib said jumping up excited. "Zim is an alien!" An angry glare from a few people, Ms. Bitters included, forced Dib to sit down and be quiet.

"Okay, this is obviously someone's idea of a stupid joke." Prof. Membrane said getting up. "Now take that mask off young man and we won't sue."

Prof. Membrane tries to take the "mask" off but to his surprise, all he gets is plain old skin.

"Hmmm, looks like the mask is on tight." Prof. Membrane said puzzled.

Annoyed, Zim knocks Prof. Membrane into the wall with one of his spider-legs. Prof. Membrane is down and out. This convinces some people that something's wrong. Zim laughs evilly then calls to GIR who just appeared with his piggy.

"GIR, released the SIR units now!" Zim commands.

"Yes, my liege!" boomed GIR, red eyes glowing, and then pushed a few buttons.

Soon parts of the wall got more holes and SIR units came barging in. This is enough for the family, friends, and whatnot to run and scream like heck. All except Ms. Bitters who glares.

A SIR unit fires at Kimi who dodges it. Kimi tries to fight back but a few more surrounded and grabs her.

"Let me go!" yelled Kimi angrily.

Timmy quickly runs over to try to help Kimi but find himself blocked by a few SIR units.

Zim, loving every minute, pulls out his laser, and points it at Tommy and Gaz. Tommy gets in front of Gaz.

"You'd not harm her, creep!" said Tommy angrily.

"Oh, on the contrary," Zim said. Zim then uses his spider-leg to knocks Tommy away then he fires his laser. He actually shot out a net which caught Gaz and traps her. "I am intending on capturing her!"

With an evil smirk, Zim takes his prizes and pushes Tommy when he got up.

"GIR! Time for us to go! Get us some cover!" Zim commands once more.

"Okie-dokie!" said GIR stupidly as he throws some sort of silver ball.

The silver ball, once landed on the floor, blows out smoke which covered everyone preventing them from seeing and breathing. As soon as the smoke clears, Zim, GIR, and the SIR units are gone...along with Gaz!

"Gaz!" cried Tommy, horrified that his soon-to-be bride is gone.

Tommy got up and gave chase. He soon caught up with them.  
  
Zim looked back and saw him. "Good, just as I planned."  
  
Gaz is hitting Zim. "Let me go Zim!"  
  
Zim looked at Gaz, his spider-legs held her in front of him. "No Gaz, I will not. I want to see what it is you see in this human."  
  
"What I see...why would you..." Suddenly it hit Gaz. "Zim, listen to me, I love him. That's all I can say."  
  
"NO!" Zim yelled.  
  
Just then Tommy finally lunged up and jumped at Zim and knocked him down. Gaz went into the air.  
  
"GIR!" Zim yelled before getting punched by Tommy.  
  
GIR's eyes glowed red as he flew and grabbed Gaz. Then they went back to green. "Oooo! Pretty girl is back!"  
  
Zim glared at Tommy and knocked him back. Tommy jumped at him again. Put Zim pulled something out of his pocket, a control of some sort, and pressed it. A beam shot down and Tommy disappeared.  
  
The beams source was from Zim's huge ship that has been in orbit for a long time, but cloaked to any sensors on Earth.  
  
Tommy landed in a strange room. "Where am I?" He wondered.  
  
Just then a view screen of some sort appeared and there was Zim, laughing his head off. "Who the heck are you? I want to know!" Tommy ordered.  
  
"My name is Zim, an invader of the Irken armada, sent here a few years ago to study and conquer this planet for my leaders, the Tallests!" Zim said with pride.  
  
"You're leaders are just taller than everybody?" Tommy asked.  
  
Zim was quiet for a moment. "BE QUIET!" He yelled. "Now that you are my prisoner I could do any horrible terrible things to you. Like turn you inside out and see your organs on the outside." Tommy shivered. "Or other dastardly things."  
  
"Where's Gaz!" Tommy ordered.  
  
"Oh she is safe; I would never do anything bad to sweet Gaz." Zim said. "Here, let me show you."  
  
Zim pressed a button on his control and the video screen changed to show Gaz, untied up, inside a room. She is looking around, as if to find a way out. Then the video changed back to Zim.  
  
"What is it you want?" Tommy snapped.  
  
"What I want! I want what you want! Someone to like me, someone to care for me! I have been stuck on this planet too long, I would want some companionship! My robot GIR, while I've improved him a bit, is too stupid, loud, and annoying to do me any good. However I have always had my eye on Gaz!" Zim told Tommy.  
  
"But why now? Why not before she moved?" Tommy asked.  
  
BECAUSE!" Zim yelled. "I was too caught up with being an Irken Invader and having to deal with her brother Dib that it never occurred to me."  
  
"Until you say her in the paper I take it." Tommy finished. "Once you realized she was going to someone else, jealousy finally sunk in right?"  
  
"Irkens don't ever feel jealous!" Zim scoffed.  
  
"Oh really? Then why go to all of this?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Because, I wanted to see who is the better person for Gaz. To do so, I set up a test. I challenge you to a contest of speed, endurance, and intelligence. A combination of a race, scavenger hunt, and survival. If you win, I will give up Gaz and no longer be a threat to Earth any more. However if I win, you will promise to give up Gaz and never ever come near her again!" Zim spoke loudly.  
  
Tommy sighed. "Looks like I don't have much of a choice." 'Although, from what Dib and Gaz have told me, he's quite an incompetent idiot.' "Alright Zim, I'll accept your challenge."  
  
"Excellent." Zim smiled.  
  
Suddenly Tommy disappeared. He soon reappeared on another, red-ish, planet. Zim was next to him, he laughed maniacally.

Soon, Zim stops laughing as some sort of alien appears.

"Hello, my name is Meldar, former host of "Intergalactic Showdown", which would have continued on if it weren't for that stupid genius boy!" yelled Meldar a bit ticked off. He calms down. "But enough about that. I will be referee for this challenge."

"Referee? What for?" Tommy asked.

"Duh. This is an intergalactic challenge. When an alien challenges someone over something or someone, they need a referee! I will explain why but I got a show to watch in 3 hours so let's do this." Meldar said.

"Wait a minute. How did you know Zim sets up a challenge???" interrupted Tommy again.

"The higher ups got good ears! Now stop interrupting! Now then, this is a contest of speed, endurance, and intelligence. First 2 out of 3 wins. But remember, anyone caught cheating will be put in the freeze box" Meldar said as he points to box that is literally cold, "for 10 minutes before we have to start the part of the challenge he cheated one again. Also, anyone who dies automatically loses. If you got any questions, take it up to the higher ups. Any questions???"

"You said..."

"Let's move on!" interrupted Meldar.

"Tommy, prepare to lose." laughed Zim.

Tommy frowns then speaks.

"I refused to lose. This is for Gaz." Tommy said.

As so, the challenge begins.


	3. The First Challenges

The First Challenges

Back on the scene, Tommy and Zim were still trying to ram the other.

"You're going down, Earthling! Gaz is mine!" snapped Zim.

"She isn't a prize to be won, Zim." Tommy hears a noise and looks ahead and gasps. "Zim! Move!"

"I'm not falling for that one, human!" Zim said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, your loss."

Tommy jumped up and Zim looked at him in puzzled. Now he sees the rock slide. He barely avoids it by using his spider-legs. Tommy, doing some training with Gaz, manages to make it through in one piece. Zim, on the other hand, got a few scratches. He growls angrily and runs in an attempt to catch up to Tommy again.

Back on the ship...

"Phew, they're safe." Gaz said in relief. "But I got to stop this. I got to convince Zim that I am not a prize to be won and I truly loved Tommy. Computer, is there a way to transported to the planet?"

"Unfortunately, the planet has been barred off by a barrier to keep other species from interfering in the intergalactic challenge." The computer explained. "So there is no way to transported there."

"Great!" shouted Gaz in disgust. "Okay, I can't give up hope yet. There's no puzzle I can't solved that will stop me. Now then, what would that legendary guy in those video games about that princess do in this situation?"

Gaz pauses to think, then smiles.

"Maybe...someone could do something. All it takes is one important call." Gaz said with a smirk.

Back on Earth....The guests, who have since recovered from the attack earlier, are getting troubled.

"Where is Tommy? I hope my bro is okay." Dil said troubled.

"He and Gaz better get back. I want to get some cake after the wedding is over." Angelica said, complaining.

"You and your cake." Susie said in disgust.

"Hey guys! Check this out!"

This is coming from Timmy Turner who points to a nearby TV (A TV in a church. Yeah, I know it's strange) that is broadcasting some sort of show. Upon looking closer, Kimi gasps.

"It's Tommy! And that Zim guy!" Kimi gasped in disbelief.

"Great. I supposed this wedding is nothing more than a reality show." Charlotte said in disgust.

"Charlotte, you know Tommy loves Gaz and he wanted his wedding to be real." Didi told Charlotte reasoningly.

"Then what's this here?" Charlotte challenged Didi.

As everyone continues watching, the broadcast turns to Meldar.

"Both the Earthling Tommy and the Irken Zim are neck to neck. For those who don't recall and you are fools to don't recall, the two are in a challenge, which prize is this girl." The guests gasped as the broadcast changes to an image of Gaz, then back to Meldar. "If Tommy wins, he will give up Gaz and no longer be a threat to Earth any more. But if Zim wins, Tommy must promise to give up Gaz and never ever come near her again! Frankly, I am excited about this challenge before it even started! Stay tuned as this deadly contest of speed, endurance, and intelligence continues!!!!!!" Meldar boomed.

"Oh great." Dib said in shocked.

Meanwhile...

A being that is dressed like a mysterious fighter whose identify is secret for now is using a communications thing to communicate with someone or something's. Eventually, the mysterious figure got through.

"Excuse me. I am interested in the challenge the Irken known as Zim made to the Earthling known as Tommy. I wish to be the third contestant, so in any case, I challenged them both." said the mysterious figure.

Back on Earth  
  
"In an amazing turn of events, a mysterious person wishes to enter. This person has NOT given her name, but so long as it provides a better show we'll allow her to enter!" Meldar cheered. "She said she will give her terms to winning at the end."  
  
"I wonder who that is." Stu wondered.  
  
Back on the planet  
  
The Mysterious figure caught up with Zim and Tommy.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Zim demanded.  
  
"Someone who wants to beat both of you." The figure said in a distorted voice.  
  
"What? Is this your idea of a joke earthling?" Zim yelled at Tommy.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Tommy glared.  
  
"Catch you two later!" The figure smiled as she dashed ahead.  
  
Tommy and Zim were jaw dropped. The figure ran really fast and used branches from nearby trees to swing on to get ahead faster. Soon she crossed the finish line.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" She cheered.  
  
Tommy and Zim are jaw dropped.  
  
"Who the heck is that person?" Tommy wondered.  
  
Suddenly all off them flashed away and landed on a city like planet. Tommy looked around and saw what look like egg yolks moving around in little pods.  
  
"Now then, for the next challenge! You are to find these items!" Meldar said as a list of images appeared. "Whoever gets all of them is the winner." Then the images separated into little data pads into the hands of the contestants.  
  
"Ready! GO!" Meldar cheered.  
  
Zim went one way, while Tommy and the figure went the other way.  
  
Tommy and the figure started to run, but they soon realized they were about to run out of ground real fast. Tommy gasped, but the figure jumped at him and helped him land to the ground safely. However the figures hood/mask fell off. Tommy gasped at who it was.

"Gaz!" yelled Tommy in disbelief at his fiancée who's supposed to be captured at the ship right now.

Gaz sighs as she gets up and pick up her hood/mask.

"I guess the Goth's outta the bag, huh?" asked Gaz.

"Most likely! Gaz, how and why?" asked Tommy in confusion.

"Tommy, I'd doing this to help you. I couldn't transport here thanks to the barrier keeping non-contestants out but if I registered myself as a contestant..." Gaz explained.

"I don't see why you risked your life to do this." Tommy said still in disbelief.

"Ssh! I'd explained later. For now, promise me you'd keep my identify safe. I don't want Zim to go crazier than usual." Gaz told Tommy. Tommy looks sad. "Don't worry, Tommy. Things will be okay, I hope."

Gaz puts her hood/mask back on and resume her scavenger hunt. Tommy sighs and went to continue his as well.

"I just hope Gaz knows what she's doing." Tommy mumbles.  
  
Gaz begins to look for her item in a nearby building. It's a piece of an egg shell of something called Poultra. She searches the building and avoids being detected. When she founds the egg shells, she sees that they were being guarded by two Yokians (the egg-like creatures in pods).

"Hmmm. Two alien guards. They don't look smart. Maybe..." Gaz observed.

Gaz grabs something from her pocket. It is some sort of silver ball. She throws it and it went by the Yokian guards. The silver ball flew down a nearby hallway and exploded further down it. The Yokian guards heard it, got suspicious, and went to investigate.

Gaz smirks and jumps to go to the egg shells. She begins to pull at it. Being so strong and best at fighting, she pulls off a piece of an egg shell. She then pockets it and leaves before the Yokian guards gets back.  
  
The scavenger hunt was brutal, especially since what the fighters has to do to get their items. Zim broke into a Yokian's home to get some magazine that's on his list. Tommy has to switches sticks with spears while a guard isn't looking. And Gaz, still in her disguise, just pretends she is in a video game and does what she does best: get her hands on some items and if anyone tries to stop her, she gets butt and don't bother taking names.

Eventually a few minutes has passed since the game has started. Each player has 1 item has to find, and it's a difficult one: the crown of King Goobot himself.  
Zim, Tommy, and Gaz each chose a hiding place in hopes to catch the Yokian king off guard. Soon King Goobot himself grumbles a bit as he went outside. The players wait to make their move.

"Stupid life. It's boring!" mumbled King Goobot as he scratches himself. "Oh well, time for the usual put the crown outside so the crown cleaners will picked it up to be clean."

Surprisingly, King Goobot left his crown in the crown hook so it will be cleaned and went back inside. The players paused for a bit...then they make a run for the crown.  
Zim uses his spider-legs in hopes to get there first, but Gaz has outmaneuvered the Irken and manages to trip. She smirks as she reaches for the crown. But then, Tommy did something he didn't wish to do: he tackled and takes her down.

'Sorry, Gaz, but I have no choice. Of course, if by any chance this could end in a sudden-death round, I hope you win.' Tommy thoughts as he grabs the crown. Soon Meldar appears.

"Congratulations! You won this challenge by getting all your items first!" Meldar declares. Cheering is heard off-screen.

"What the heck was that?" asked Tommy confused.

"Off-screen cheering. Don't bother asking. It doesn't make sense. Now then, onto what may or may not be the final challenge: the contest of survival!!!!" boomed Meldar.

Once again all of them flashed away and finds themselves in some sort of ridiculous looking obstacle course.

"And now, time for the test of Survival!!!! You must make it through the obstacle course in one piece!!!!" Meldar said.

"It looks like some sort of used props from a game show." Tommy observes.

"Oh yeah, well I Double Dare ya to prove that!" Gaz mocked, trying to keep her identify safe.

"Okay, remember, if any of you died, you automatically loses. If the figure or Tommy wins this, she or he will win the challenge! But if Zim wins this, it's a three-way tie and we'd go to our sudden death round! Until then, ready! Go!" Meldar boomed.  
And the contest of Survival wins, with lot at stake.


	4. The Final Challenges

The Final Challenges

Tommy and Gaz bolted through several of the objects. Zim dove through what looked like a giant head. He was already in the lead.  
  
Tommy and Gaz hurried to catch up, but Zim's spider-legs gave him the advantage.  
  
They came to what looked like a weird mockery of a car wash. Then ran through and came out.  
  
By now Zim had gone through what looked like feet and made it to the end before Gaz and Tommy made it half way.  
  
"ALRIGHT! It looks like Zim is the winner. It's time for sudden death!" Meldar cheered!  
  
Suddenly they all flashed away and appeared in an arena of some sort.  
  
Tommy and Gaz landed near each other while Zim was on the other side.  
  
"Now the rules are simple. Knock out your opponent. The last one to standing, either by knocking out the others or causing them to give up, will be the winner!" He called.  
  
Zim smirked as his spider-legs came out and he charged.

Tommy jumps to dodged Zim's attack, but Zim manages to grab him and slams him to the ground. Zim plans on slamming Tommy a few times, but Gaz jumps and kicks Zim hard in the chest, knocking him off Tommy. Tommy got up in relief.

"Hey, thanks, G..." Suddenly Tommy was interrupted when Gaz kicks him hard. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but I was just playing the game here. Do forgive me." Gaz said as he throws a punch which Tommy dodges.

"Yeah, well, forgive me too." Tommy sighs as he lunges at her.

"Don't forgive me!" Zim pounced in kicking both fighters now. He raises his spider leg in hopes of impaling both of them with them.

Back at the church on Earth..."Watch out Tommy!" yelled Dil as he watches his bro and the mysterious figure, unknown to him to be Gaz, dodging Zim's attack.

"Man, I don't know if I wanna root for the mysterious figure or not since she's so good. But I hope Tommy wins or he'd kissed Gaz goodbye!" said Lil desperately.

"Actually if Gaz or Zim wins, he may have to." Phil points out.

"Will you two quiet it down?! I'm enjoying this!" Angelica snapped, trying to keep her attention on the action.

"Angelica, how could you be enjoying this when there's a possibility Tommy may never see Gaz again!" Kimi said in disbelief.

"Hey, gimme a break, Finster." snapped Angelica.

"Uh, who? Her or me???" asked Chuckie puzzled.

"Why do I even bother?" sighs Angelica in annoyance.  
Timmy watches on. He wishes he could do something.

'Funny, why the wishing part sounds so familiar?' thought Timmy, a bit puzzled. He looks at the mysterious figure fighting Tommy. 'Still, there's something familiar about that figure and the way she fights...  
  
Tommy, regretfully, head butts Gaz who grabs and throws him. She then concentrates on Zim who's trying to get her with his spider-legs. But Gaz dodges them and seems to be swinging on them like Tarzan. She kicks Zim down once more and knocks him to the ground, forcing his spider-legs to return to its PAK. Gaz stood on Zim's stomach and punched him in the face until he was knocked out. Smirking at this mysteriously, she turned to Tommy who looks nervously.

"Now Gaz. I know you're playing the game, but this isn't a game no more! Can you at least give up and let me get you back???" asked Tommy nervously.

"Nope, sorry." Gaz said, a sad smile on her face.

"Thought I asked." groaned Tommy as the battle resumes.

Gaz does a flying kick on Tommy who recovers from it and punches Gaz a few times. But Gaz, being the better fighter than Tommy, does some mean combos on him, knocking him to the ground. As Tommy struggles to get back up, he sees Gaz getting on his stomach and looking like she's about to do a finishing move. She is. Tommy looks at her wide-eye.

"Gaz, don't! I loved you." mumbled Tommy, fearing he may be done in by the girl he fallen in love with years ago, the same girl who, not on purpose, caused him to break up with Kimi as well.

What Tommy has said brought Gaz to her senses. She got off Tommy and sighs.

"I can't do it. I surrender." Gaz said.

"What?" Tommy said, getting back up.

"You heard me. I surrender to you Tommy." Gaz said.

Meldar appears, with a frown.

"Hey, no fair! You made it this far and you'd given up?! There's got to be a good reason for that!!!" protested Meldar.

Annoyed, Gaz removes her hood/mask to reveal her true identify.

"How would you liked it if you were forced to killed the one you loved?!" snapped Gaz in annoyance.

Back on Earth..."Gaz?!" yelled out Prof. Membrane in surprise.

"Ah ha! I knew there's a good reason why she was so familiar!" shouted Timmy in triumph.

"How did she...?" asked Chas in puzzled.

"Doesn't matter. As long as she's given up and Zim is knocked out of the game, Tommy won and therefore got Gaz back." said Kimi with a smile.

"And in an amazingly anti-climatic turn of events, Tommy is the winner!" Meldar said disappointedly. By this time Zim had regained consciousness. "So, by the rules of this challenge, Zim is to leave Gaz and Earth alone!"  
  
"What! NO!" Zim yelled. Then he saw Gaz and noticed she was in the same outfit as the mysterious figure. He put two and two together. "Gaz!" He yelled as he ran up to her. "Why did you do this Gaz? Why betray me."  
  
Gaz sighed. "Look Zim, I like you. I've always liked you, heck I even loved you at one moment in time. But, you never really even noticed I existed. So I gave up on you and moved away where I met Tommy. Listen Zim, I love Tommy now and there's nothing you do can change that."  
  
Zim growled. "Oh isn't there?" Then he grabbed Gaz.  
  
"Hey! You're violating the rules pal!" Meldar yelled.  
  
"Violate this!" Zim growled as he kicked Meldar down hard. Then he took out his control. Tommy dove at Zim and grabbed on as Zim hit the button the three teleported away.


	5. The Battle

The Battle

They arrived back on Zim's Ship  
  
"I KNEW that challenge show would be a waste of time. I guess I'll have to go with my original plane then." He snapped his fingers and SIR units surrounded Tommy. "Eliminate him!" Gaz, whose mouth Zim was covering, yelled a muffled 'NO' Then Zim left with Gaz.  
  
Tommy glared at him leaving, and then he looked at the SIRS. He knew that if they could take down Kimi on Earth, he had no such luck either.  
  
"Great, now what do I do?" He thought.

The SIR units begin the fight by shooting out missiles. Tommy barely dodges them. A SIR unit appeared behind him and grabs him. But Tommy kicks the robot hard, slip free, and throws the robot at the other ones. But despite that, the SIR units got back up and goes towards to chase Tommy again.

"Oh great." groaned Tommy as he decides to make a run for it. The SIR units grab chase shooting lasers at Tommy in attempts to destroy him. Tommy trips, causing a laser that was about to hit to missed and hits a control panel. The control panels explode causing sparks and wires to fly out. Tommy gets up and observed the wires that came loose that are sparkling with electricity. He got an idea.

"This ought to work." Tommy said with a smirk as he grabs the wires (making sure he doesn't electrocute himself). He faces the SIR units, getting ready to strike again.

"Okay, freaks. My wedding has been ruined by your boss who wants my bride to himself! And no one, not even you bots can stop me now! So eat shocks, freaks." Tommy shouts.

Tommy charges towards the SIR units with the wires, dodging lasers as he does so. He jumps and connects the shocking wires to the SIR units. Ever seen those movies where robots get so electrocuted by shock that they went offline? Well, that's what happened here so I won't describe it. Let's say Tommy got out of that one.

"Score another one for the human race." Tommy said joking at the fallen SIR units. Then his face went stern. "Now I got to get Gaz and stopped Zim."

Tommy runs off to go after Zim and Gaz once again.  
  
Tommy searches the whole ship until he finds what he's looking for: Gaz trapped in some sort of electro field.

"Gaz!" cried Tommy as he runs over to her, nearly forgetting about the electro field.

"Tommy, don't! The electro field will shock you!" protested Gaz.

"Oh right. Stupid." Tommy remarked. He looks around. "Where's that Irken jerk anyway?"

"Right here, Human!"

Tommy turns just in time to receive a spider-leg to the stomach by none other than Zim. He falls to the ground but got up just barely. Zim appears, looking very ticked off.

"And that's just the warm-up, human! It's time for the final challenge. Only one of us will get Gaz and that's going to be me! No challenges, no races, no hunt thingies...just you, me, and the center of it all, Gaz!" Zim boomed.

"Hey, she isn't in this fight." GIR said stupidly as he watches in a nearby chair eating some popcorn.

"Focus, GIR, focus." Zim said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Why can't you accept what Gaz said earlier?" Tommy asked.

"Because I don't want to!!!!" snapped Zim as he begins what may be the final battle.

Tommy and Zim charged at each other. However Zim's spider-legs gave him the advantage and he jumped over Tommy and kicked him into the wall.  
  
Tommy started to get up, but Zim got to him too fast, grabbed him, and rammed him, back first, into another wall.  
  
Tommy got up again, but got punched in the face and to the floor this time.  
  
"Zim stop it please! You don't have to do this!" Gaz cried.  
  
"No Gaz, I do have to do this. For my honor as an Irken Invader I MUST do this." Zim said as kicked Tommy hard.  
  
Tommy flew right into the electro field and was zapped hard. "YAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled in pain.  
  
Gaz cried as she saw her husband-to-be being beaten the crap out of.  
  
Zim just laughed as he held Tommy by the throat. "Tell me..." Tommy said weakly. "Will...killing me...give Gaz...to you..."  
  
Zim stopped. "What...well...eh..." He was confused, but he shook it off. "Of course she will!" He yelled as he through Tommy to the ground, then to the ceiling where he fell back to the ground.  
  
"Stop it Zim! If you kill him I'll never EVER forgive you!" Gaz cried, tears in her eyes.  
  
"You say that now, but wait until I alter your DNA to be an Irken...then...then you'll HAVE to be with me. No one else will want you!" Zim yelled.  
  
Tommy glared at Zim, and then he saw his PAK and remembered what Moltar said. "An Irkens PAK, including the spider-legs in them, are part of their body. They cannot live without them."  
  
"That's it." He gasped. He dove at Zim and latched onto his back.  
  
"Get off of me you crazy human." Zim yelled.  
  
"Not of your life." Tommy growled as he ripped the PAK off of Zim.  
  
Zim fell to his knees. "Give...that...back." He said weakly.  
  
Gaz was confused. "Zim...you've had your PAK off before and been fine...why now?"  
  
"Because...it's my...new size...it...needs the PAK 24/7..." Zim gasped.  
  
Tommy glared at him. "Release Gaz and I'll give this to you."  
  
Zim glared. "Never."  
  
Gaz looked at Zim. "Zim...please...I may not love you anymore, but I care for you too much to die." She begged.  
  
Zim was shocked. "You...you still...care...about me?"  
  
Gaz nodded. "Of course I do. You were the only thing close to a friend I had. So please...PLEASE don't let yourself die like this." She begged.  
  
Zim sighed and nodded. Tommy smiled as he put the PAK back on Zim's back. Zim got up and the two shook hands.


	6. The Wedding Take 2

The Wedding Take 2

"So now what? We finally got this whole trouble taken care of but there's one problem. Everyone else is ticked off by what you done and now that they know what you know..." Tommy said.

"Of course, not everyone will believe it." Gaz replied, remembering the idiocy of everyone back home.

"You won't be safe and we won't be able to get a wedding started thanks to the mess you caused." Tommy reminds Zim.

"Yes, I know." Zim pauses to think. Then he snaps his fingers because he got an idea. "I got it, but first, GIR?"

"Yes???" asked GIR stupidly.

"Mind pressing the air conditioning button." Zim told him.

"Okie-dokie." GIR said stupidly as he goes over to the buttons. Thanks to his stupidness, he presses the wrong button, which is...

"Warning! The Self-Destruction button has been activated. The ship will self-destruct within 1 minute." said the computer.

"Quick! We must leave!" Zim said as he quickly runs to the control panel and pushes a few buttons.

"You knew GIR would do that?" asked Tommy confused.

"Well, duh! He's GIR!" Gaz reminded him.

"Okay, we're going!"

With a push of the button, Zim, Tommy, Gaz, and GIR transported right out of the ship...

...And right on a grassy field outside of Tommy's hometown. As they got up, they hear and see an explosion overhead. It was Zim's ship that has now self-destructed. Tommy and Gaz looks at Zim, puzzled at what he did.

"Hey, at least I can live a life on Earth and keep my promise to leave Earth alone." Zim explained. "Besides, turns out the Tallest never liked me and this mission is a fake."

"Oh, I coulda figured." Tommy said with a shrug.

"And now, time to fix things...without actually fixing things." Zim takes out some sort of device. He pushes a button on it and a strange wave sorta shook things up. The wave disappears.

"What happened? What did you do Zim?" Gaz asked.

"Look at your watches." Zim said with a smirk.

Tommy and Gaz looked at their watches and to their surprise; its two hours before the wedding and before the whole thing started.

"But how...?" Tommy asked puzzled.

"I managed to go back two hours before your wedding and have it that no one but you, me, Gaz, and of course GIR, remembered the events after. Plus, my attack will never happen because I won't attack." Zim explained.  
Gaz smiles and goes over to her friend.

"Zim thanks." Gaz said as she kisses Zim on the cheek. Zim blushes a bit. "And I hope you attend the wedding."

"Well, now that Zim's identify is safe and that we're all pals here, I guess you know what that means." Tommy said with a smirk.

"Yeah I know. Come on, we got a wedding, this time with no interruptions, to go to." Gaz said grabbing Tommy's hand. The engaged couple runs back to get ready for their true wedding this time. Zim smiles.

"Come on, GIR. A friend of mine wants me to attend her wedding." Zim told his robot.

"Can we have cake???" asked GIR stupidly.

"Yes, we can have cake." Zim said with annoyance.

"Yay!"

Later  
  
Everyone starts to walk down the aisle into their seats. Soon everyone is there, except Gaz and her father. The organ starts to play "Here Comes the Bride". Tommy turns to see Gaz in the most beautiful dress he's ever seen her wear. He is rather jaw dropped.  
  
As they're coming down, Membrane whispered to his daughter. "You look lovely Gaz dear."  
  
"Thanks dad." Gaz smiled.  
  
Then Prof. Membrane let her go and took a seat.  
  
Tommy and Gaz looked at each other happily.  
  
The minister cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see the union of these two. If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace?"  
  
No one said a word. Zim, in a human-hologram, was nearby and he smiled.  
  
"Gaz Membrane, do you take this man, to be your husband?" He asked.  
  
"I do?" Gaz smiled.  
  
"And do you, Tommy, take his woman to be your wife?" He asked.  
  
"I do." Tommy smiled.  
  
"The rings please." The minister spoke. Dib took out the rings, gave them to Chuckie, who gave them to Tommy and Gaz.  
  
The two put the rings on each others fingers.  
  
"By the authority in me vested, I declare thee man and wife!" The Minster said. "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Tommy moved Gaz's veil and the two kissed.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you, Mr. And Mrs. Pickles!" The minister announced.  
  
Everyone applauded as the two went down the aisle, now a married couple.  
  
Later  
  
Everyone is at the reception. Timmy and Gaz smile. "Man, I still wish that was me in Gaz's shoes." Kimi sighed.  
  
"Hey, I'm right here!" Timmy complained.  
  
Elsewhere, GIR, in his Dog disguise, jumped and landed on the cake and started to chomp away.  
  
"GIR!" Zim yelled. "The cake was to be eater AFTER Gaz and her husband cut the cake. Not before!"  
  
"Opps...Sorry." GIR apologized, and then he went back to eating.  
  
Zim sighed. "Why do I even bother?"  
  
Just then Dib came up. "Ah HA! Now I've got you Zim!"  
  
"Relax Dib; I'm no longer here to conquer the Earth. I've given up." Zim sighed as he walked past; leaving a dumbfounded Dib to get hit in the face by cake that GIR was tossing around as he ate it.  
  
At the parents table Didi sighed dreamingly. "My little boy has grown up." A tear came down her eye.  
  
A tear also came down Membranes eye. "If only Gaz's mother could be here to see this." He smiled.  
  
"Way to go champ." Stu said quietly.  
  
On the dance floor, Tommy and Gaz are dancing to a slow dance, both looking at each other happily as they smiled and kiss each other.

Later  
  
Gaz and Tommy are in a luxury hotel, curtsey of Gaz's father. Everyone else was already on their way home but Tommy and Gaz chose to stay for their Honeymoon.  
  
Tommy was already in bed reading a new script he got sent to him.  
  
Just then Gaz coughed, this got Tommy's attention and he looked up. He dropped his script on the floor and was jaw dropped to see Gaz standing, just next to the bathroom door, in nothing but her underwear and a bra.  
  
Gaz blushed as she, rather seductively, walked up to Tommy. "You know Tommy, that night...well...you know which one I mean."  
  
Tommy nodded.  
  
"Well...we never did anything, which I'm glad we didn't." She smiled as she got on the bed and, gently, pushed Tommy down on it. "But, now that we're married, we're free to do whatever we want. Right?"  
  
Tommy gulped and nodded.  
  
"So...do you want to have a fun wedding night?" She asked with a smile that made Tommy melt like butter.  
  
Tommy looked at Gaz. "Well...if...uh...if you want to...I won't object." His posture finally straightened up.  
  
Gaz smiled as she got on top of Tommy, kissed him, and switched the lights off.  
  
The end...for now


End file.
